The present invention relates to a binder having a plurality of endless elastic bands for retaining a plurality of individual portfolios. More particularly the present invention relates to a portfolio binder having a jacket with a front panel and a rear panel foldably joined to the front panel along a fold line wherein an endless elastic band is positioned along the fold line encircling the jacket for retaining each portfolio therein.
In the past, there have been portfolio binders which have a plurality of portfolios or folders attached therein for containing loose-leaf papers. These portfolios use a bulky binding means to releasibly attach the portfolios to the portfolio binder.
Also, in the past, elastic bands have been used for retaining pamphlets and papers inside folders. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,770 which discloses a binder having elastic bands to hold periodicals in the binder. The elastic bands are attached to hooks which hook onto the binder and run along the fold line of the periodical, thereby holding the periodical in the binder. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,407, which discloses elastic bands attached to pegs at each end of a sheet music binder for retaining sheets of music.
It is therefore seen that there is a need to provide an improved portfolio binder. Such a binder should have a means for removing the portfolios within the binder which does not provide a bulky fastening means at the fold line of the portfolio binder and further does not require pegs or hooks to attach the ends of the elastic bands to the binder.